When you have children
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Lilly and Carley are pregnant and this is also requested by Prettycupcake I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Prettycupcake is another LeexCarley and MarkxLilly pregnancy.**

Lilly and Mark are now together and Lee and Carley are now together and the group was going well.

Carley was in the bathroom throwing up as Lee was watching tv in their bedroom. Lee was hearing Carley throwing up as she then was finnish she came out of the bathroom feeling a little sick.

"Carley, are you ok?"

"yes Lee, I'm fine." Carley said.

"are you sure?" Lee asked.

"very sure, well maybe just a little sick."

"I see, did I knocked you up?"

"yes, you did." Carley said smiling and gave a kiss on Lee's cheek.

"wow Carley, that's amazing." Lee said.

"Lilly siad she was pregnant too."

"how far is she?" asked Lee.

"a month, so I'm a month apart from Lilly." Carley tolled Lee.

"well, that's amazing for her."

"I know it is, Lilly said she tolled Mark allready and her dad; Katjaa knows that Lilly is pregnant and she said that I might be pregnant."

"your wish came true." Lee said to Carley.

"yes it did." Carley said giving Lee a hug.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly is only 2 months pregnant and Carley is only a month pregnant and the babies inside their mommy's tummies started to grow.

Lilly was in the pool with Carley, Mark, Clementine and Lee they were just talking about things.

"so Carley, what are you having?" asked Lilly.

"me and Lee are not sure yet, but I have a feeling that it's a girl."

"I see, me and Mark had a feeling we're having a girl too." Lilly said to Carley.

"yeah, we heard that." Mark teasted his wife and Carley.

"don't lissen to them, they're just being jreks." Lilly said to Carley.

"yeah, sometimes that happens to me."

Few minutes later

Carley was in the drug store with Lilly, Clementine and Lee were picking up a few things then Lee was grabbed by a zombie.

"LEE!" shouted Clementine in fear then Carley shot the zombie's head and fell to the ground dead.

"you ok?" Carley asked as Lee stood up then Carley had a flashback when Lee was saving Clementine from a walker in the bathroom and that was a while ago.

"yeah, thanks Carley; it was like a while ago." Lee said as Carley helped Lee up after shooting a walker who was grabbing Lee.

"thanks Carley, for shooting that walker." Clementine said "if you didn't shoot that walker, Lee would have been bitten."

"no problem, sweet pea." Carley said.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly was 3 months pregnant and Carley was 2 months pregnant and the babies inside their mommys were growing.

Lilly just got back from the doctors with a sruprise for Mark.

"Mark, I just got back from the doctors." Lilly said as mark got down from the top of the RV.

"what news did you get from him?" asked Mark.

"well, I just got an ultrasound today; and he said I'm doing fine."

"wow, so are you having a boy or a girl?"

"well, to this; it was a shock. But I'm having 3 babies." Lilly said.

"woah, that is shocking can we take care of three babies?" Mark asked.

"yes, and I'm having 2 girls and 1 boy."

"wow Lilly, that's so cool; I wonder what names should we pick?" asked Mark.

"well, I don't know but when it's close to my due date; we'll think of names." Lilly said.

2 days later

After everyone knew that Lilly was having 3 babies Carley had a shock that will make Lee feel so shock.

"Lee, I have a surprise for you and Clementine." Carley said as she came in the moter inn from the doctors.

"so, what are you having? a boy or a girl?" asked Lee.

"yeah Carley, tell us." Clementine said.

"I'm having twins, and they are both girls."

"wow Carley, that's why you wanted 2 girls so bad." Lee said.

"I know, I'm due in August and Lilly is due on July."

"wow, we're going camping sometime in July." Clementine said as she was going to have fun in the next few months.

end of chapter 3

So we know that Lilly is having 2 girls and 1 boy give me some names I can pick and for Carley's twin girls you can give me some names for them too.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly was now 4 months pregnant and Carley is now 3 months pregnant and Katjaa is close to her due date with the baby witch is Lilly and Carley with the rest of the group know that.

Lilly was on watch while Carley came up to ask Lilly something.

"Lilly, I want to tell you the names me and Lee picked; for my daughters."

"cool, what are they?" asked Lilly

"well, I wanted my baby to be named after my mother; so I chosed Amber." Carley said.

"wow, that's what my mother's name used to be."

"and the other girl, her name will be Charlotte."

"aww." Lilly said.

"so, what are your babies names are going to be?" Carley asked.

"for my son, I chosed Mike, and for my daughters I chosed; Lucy and Lois." Lilly said.

"cute names, I think my girls are going to look like me."

"wow Carley, I think my son will look like Mark; and my girls may look like me."

Few days later it was almost close to Katjaa's due date with her baby and she was in the middle of the woods and was near the RV then Katjaa felt a sharp pain witch made her almost fell to the ground then Lilly, Lee, Mark and Carely saw Katjaa close to falling to the ground.

"Katjaa, what's going on?" asked Lee in fear.

"oh Lee...the baby is on it's way." Katjaa said as she wrapped her arms around Mark and Lee.

"ok, let's get back to the RV and get Kenny; and take you guys to the hospital." Lilly said as they walked back to the RV and got in.

Lee was driving Katjaa back to the motor Inn to get Kenny with Mark shooting any walkers were trying to get them while Lilly and Carley helped Katjaa with her breathing.

Few minutes later

They were close to the motel then Katjaa felt a painful contraction that made her grip her swollen stomach.

"Lee, stop the RV; I think Katjaa's giving birth now." Lilly said as Lee stopped the RV and asked Katjaa how far are the contractions.

"how far are your contractions?" Lee asked.

"I think 5 or 6 minutes apart."

"Mark, go get Kenny the motel isn't far from here."

"ok Lilly, I'll be quick."

Few hours later

Mark was still not back from getting Kenny and meanwhile Clementine and Duck came to see Katjaa who is in allot of pain.

"ok Katjaa, give me a big push in the next contraction." Lilly said as she is deilvering Katjaa's baby.

"I can't Lilly, Kenny's not here yet."

"Katjaa, you have too; whenever Kenny is here or not. Now stop fighting with me and push."

"well, I have no choise." Katjaa said as she pushed as hard as she can with grunting for a few pushes.

Then Kenny got to the RV with Mark and the first thing what Kenny did was he ran to his wife.

"just in time." Carley sighted.

"you're on time Kenny, I see the head and Katjaa needs to do her last push." Lilly said as then everything was in slow mostion Katjaa pushed one more time and let out a loud scream and then everything a not slow mo anymore and the baby started to cry Kenny was so proud of his wife.

"you did it Kat." Kenny said as he kissed his wife "is the baby ok?"

"see for yourself." Lilly said as she wrapped the baby in a white blanket and rested the baby on Katjaa's chest while Lilly cuts the cord and cleaned the baby while it is on Katjaa's chest.

"so what is it Lilly? a boy or a girl?" asked Lee.

"I was hoping someone would ask me that, Katjaa you have a baby girl."

Then Duck smiled and looked at Clementine they were happy.

"yes! I have a baby sister." Duck said as he and the others saw Katjaa's new daughter that had her mother's hair and she had Katjaa's look.

"awww Kat, she's prefcet."

Then at Carley's eyes, Katjaa's daughter was trying to open her eyes for the first time.

"come on sweet heart, you can do it." Mark said.

"mom, dad; my sister is trying to open her eyes." Duck said as he was so happy to have a sister.

"you can do it." Clementine encrouge the baby.

"come on baby girl, I want to see your eyes."

"her eyes are going to be so cute."

"I hope she has Katjaa's eyes." Lee said to his wife and then to Katjaa.

"come on sweet heart, do it for mommy." Katjaa said then the baby girl opened her eyes they were blue like Katjaa's.

"Katjaa, she has your eyes." Kenny said.

"what's her name mom?" asked Duck.

"her name is Katniss." Katjaa said then Duck became hyiper.

"Yeah! my baby sister is like her mom."

"ok Duck, we need to go in the motel and have quite time; but we can see them if they need help." Kenny said.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly is now 5 months pregnant and the babies are still growing and same with Carley and she is now 4 months pregnant and her twins started to grow a little bit more bigger.

Katjaa was holding Katniss in her arms when Lilly saw her she came to Katjaa.

"how's Katniss doing?" asked Lilly.

"fine thanks for asking." Katjaa said as she saw her baby sleeping in her arms she wanted Lilly to hold her while she gets something from the RV.

"Lilly; can you hold her while I get something from the RV?"

"sure."

Then Katjaa let Katniss from her arms and relaxed in Lilly's arms. Lilly was soon going to be a busy mother of her babies.

"aww, you're so cute aren't you; yes Lilly says you are so cute." Lilly said as she was cooing around Katjaa's daughter then Katjaa came back.

"oh thanks Lilly, I needed to feed Katniss; thanks for looking after her for a few minutes." Katjaa said then she took Katniss and rested her in her arms.

"isn't she cute?"

"yes, how's Duck doing? is he getting along with his little sister?"

"yes, he's been playing with her while me and Kenny were doing something."

"awww, how cute is that?"

Few minutes later Katjaa was in the RV talking to Kenny while Carley was sleeping on the couch when she heard Katniss crying near the couch in a baby cargie Carley woke up to Katniss's crying.

"what's wrong?" Carley asked as then the baby was chewing Carley's pruple vest then she knew that Katniss was hungry.

"oh I see, you're hungry; I'll be back." then Carley went to get a bottel of milk and then gave it to Katniss when Katjaa came out of the RV fought she was hearing Katniss crying and came to Carley who put Katniss back and then came to her.

"Carley; I Katniss ok? I fought I heard her crying."

"she's fine Katjaa, I had to give her milk; and she's drinking." Carley said as Katjaa saw her daughter drinking as she was falling asleep.

"aww, Carley I'm sure you'll be a great mom."

"yeah, because I was giving something for Katniss." Carley said.

Then Carley felt kicking from her twins so Katjaa felt them kicking.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly is now 6 months pregnant and Carley is 5 months pregnant and the babies were still growing inside their mommy's tummies getting ready to be born.

Lilly was lying down on the bed because Katjaa is going to check on Lilly to see if the babies are healthy and doing ok.

"Lilly, are you going to get up? it's a nice day." Mark asked.

"I'm tried right now, and Katjaa is going to check on me and my babies. So Mark; I'm a little cranky right now." Lilly growled then Katjaa came in to check on Lilly's babies to see if they are still healthy.

"ok Lilly, let me first lissen to your babies heart beat."

Then Katjaa felt Lilly's babies heart beatting they were very healthy so far.

"I feel them in there, Lilly lissen to your babies heart beat." Katjaa said as Lilly lissened to her babies hearts beating in her womb it was relaxing.

"I hear them." Lilly said.

Few hours later

After Carley was checked by Katjaa she and Lilly were just talking in the motel.

Carley was on the couch resting while Lilly was lying beside her never to leave her sight then Katniss started to cry that woke Lilly up and got startled.

"can you go check on Katniss Lilly? I'm too tried."

"ok." Lilly said as she went to see Katniss crying.

"shhh, it's ok don't cry Lilly's here." Lilly said then Katniss cried louder then Lilly pated Katniss's back after almost lifting her up past her shoulders then Katniss brupped past Lilly then Katniss was calm then Lee came to Lilly after hearing Katniss crying.

"Lilly, what were you doing? are you trying to hurt Katniss?"

"no, I she had gas so I had to help her brup. So isn't that bad!" Lilly then shouted at Lee then walked away then started to cry.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry to upset you." Lee said then giving her a hug then Katniss crawled to Lilly and looked up at Lee and Lilly.

"Katniss knew what you were doing."

"she knew I wasn't going to hurt her, I was trying to help; I'm not a child anymore Lee!" Lilly shouted again then she walked to her room and slamed the door.

"you really got Lilly mad Lee, why did you do that; just because she was helping Kat and Ken." Carley said to Lee.

"you're right, I fought Lilly was hurting her."

Then Lee went to Lilly's room to say he was sorry and then Lilly forgive him.

end of chapter 6

So what will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly is now at her final month of pregnancy and Carley is now 8 months pregnant and she was due in the next month.

Mark was with Lilly in the RV driving to go to see Lilly's friends from high school when all of a sudden Carley came to Mark who was in the front with Lilly.

"Do you think Lilly's due anytime now?" she asked.

"In 2 more days." Mark said then Lilly felt a sharp pain she was cupping her large and swollen stomach and she was breathing Carley was hearing her she turned to Lilly.

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

Then Lilly gaspped for air and then looked at Carley.

"It's the babies." Lilly groaned in pain then another sharp pain hit then Lilly's eyes were wide as she knew it was time.

"What is it Lilly?" Mark asked.

"It's time." Lilly said then Carley knew the babies were coming right now.

"Oh my god, guys; we need to get Lilly to see a doctor. These babies inside of her are coming, Mark get us to the hospital." Carley said.

"Right, just breathe Lilly; I'll get us to a doctor." Mark said as he was driving faster trying not to hit any walkers or anything else because of his wife in labor then they reached to the hospital and got Lilly's doctor at the top floor in the deilvery room.

At the top floor Lilly's doctor had came while Mark and Carley were with her while the kids with Lee with Kenny and Katjaa were in the RV while they wait for news as 5 hours went by.

"Ok LIlly, I see the head; just one more push."

Then Lilly screamed very loud and then the baby was out of her and the baby wasn't crying.

"It's a boy, but he's not breathing." The doctor said then Lilly's heart went into fear she was scared.

"Oh no, is he going to be ok?" Carley asked as she saw the baby boy not crying or breathing.

"Please, save my son please!" Lilly cried as she was growing tears in her eyes.

"I'll try." Carley said as she would try anything to save the baby.

Carley tried smacking the baby lightly but the baby didn't wake up, she tried mouth to mouth but it wasn't working they don't understand why.

"I'm so sorry Lilly, but your son didn't make it." Carley said sadly then Lilly started to cry she was more scared she was thinking her girls would not make it after the boy didn't.

An hour later Lilly had her girls and they were alive.

"Well, we lost our son; but we'll be able to recover when you are ready." Mark said looking at his daughter they both look like Lilly they had her hair, eyes and look.

"What's their names?" Carley asked.

"Lucy and Lois." Lilly said.

end of chapter 7

sad chapter Lilly and Mark's son didn't make it was it sad to you? you may cry in this chapter


End file.
